Running Away
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Cream is the only one who knows that Shadow is alive. What is he trying to hide, and why can't he tell her? Shadream


**I just got some new cds. I wanted to do something with one of the songs, and I got the idea for this songfic. I also wrote this since I couldn't upload the latest chapter of _You Never Know._ All the Sonic characters belong to Sega, and the song _Running Away_ belongs to Hoobastank. **

* * *

Cream was walking, to where, she did not know. All she was looking for was her friend. It had been four years since the Black Arms incident, a time in which the world had managed to heal itself after being nearly destroyed. Eggman and his schemes had come and gone, as had Sonic, with Amy following close behind. Tails had been doing more work on his inventions, and Knuckles had continued to guard the Master Emerald (with a few distractions, courtesey of Rouge the Bat). But there was one person who had disappeared, not being seen or heard from since the invasion. The person was Shadow, and the only person who knew was Cream.

Cream had ben the one who found Shadow after he returned from the Ark. She was the one who kept his return a secret, for he did not want to be known again, not as a hero or villian. Cream had been the one person he trusted, his one friend on the entire planet. No matter what, Shadow stuck by Cream, as she did him. But there was something still bugging Cream, for there was something Shadow would not say. Something that was keeping him from moving forward in his life, and Cream was determined to figure out what.

_I don't want you to give it all up_

_And leave your own life collecting dust_

_And I don't want you to feel sorry for me_

_You never gave us the chance to be_

_And I don't need you to be by my side_

_And tell me that everythihg's alright_

_I just wanted you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

Cream found Shadow at Sunset Hill, slowly taking apart a forget-me-not. Cream aprroached him, silently sitting beside him as he stripped the flower of it's petals one by one. He didn't notice Cream until he had finished with his flower, and saw Cream handing him another one.

"Cream," Shadow said slowly, "What brings you here?"

"You," she said quietly. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Shadow gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye, not saying a word. He continued to mangle his flower, Cream remaining silent.

"She would of loved the sunsets," Shadow muttered after a while. "She would of liked the flowers too. Forget-me-nots were her favorites."

"So why are you taking them apart?" Cream asked. Shadow was silent, dropping the flower as he got up to leave. This was not a conversation he wanted to continue much longer. Cream did not need to know what he had been through.

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

"Please stay Shadow," Cream said, holding onto his hand. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"That's alright Cream," Shadow said. "It's my fault anyhow."

"It's not your fault," Cream said. "Just tell me what's wrong." The black hedgehog sat down again next to Cream, picking up the flower. He didn't pull off the petals, instead gazing upon it as he twirled it around in his hand.

"Maria," Shadow whispered. "I promised myself I would leave my past behind, but I cannot. You have always been there for me, yet I let you die." Cream kept her hand on his, as he squeezed it a little tighter, knowing he was speaking to Maria. Cream had heard of when the G.U.N. attacked the Ark, but she had never heard Shadow tell of Maria.

"You gave her life to make sure I made it off the Ark," Shadow said. "But I wouldn't of cared if I had been captured, as long as you were safe. But you died, and it feels like I died with you."

"I'm here," Cream said, as Shadow snapped out of his memories. "Maria may be dead, but you still have people who care about you."

"Not like she did," Shadow mumbled. Cream held his hand tighter, showing she was still there.

_Cause I did enough to show you that I_

_Was willing to give and sacrifice_

_And I was the one who was lifting you up_

_When you thought your life had had enough_

_And when I get close, you turn away_

_There's nothing that I can do or say_

_So now I need you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

"It isn't just Maria," Cream said softly. "I know something else is on your mind. Please Shadow, I'm your friend. You can tell me." Shadow closed his eyes, as if trying to make it all disappear. Cream kept her grip firm, as she picked another flower.

"I couldn't tell you," Shadow said after a while. "I don't understand it myself, so I doubt you could understand. No offense," Shadow added, in case Cream retorted. She didn't, instead smiling.

"Maybe we could figure it out together," Cream said. "It's what friends are for, right?"

"No," Shadow said, abruptly getting up. "I have to go." He wrenched his hand away from Creams, running away as fast as he could. Cream sighed, getting up to follow him again.

_So why are you running away?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Is it you? Is it me? Nothing that I can _

_Do to make you change your mind_

_Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that _

_I can do. Is it a waste of time?_

Cream kept walking, making her way quickly through the zones as she wondered what was going on in Shadow's head. What could he have to hide? Was it possible he really didn't understand? Cream didn't know, but she was right in her guess at his whereabouts. There he was past the end of the zone, once again stripping the petals off a flower. This time, it was a bright yellow one. Cream thought she heard him mutter, "She loves me, she loves me not" as he pulled off each petal. Cream caught one of the petals as it fell, as Shadow looked down at her.

"You're back?" Shadow asked. Cream nodded.

"I have fought Eggman before," Cream said. "Don't think a little game of chase can shake me off that easy."

"I guess not," Shadow said, letting out a laugh. Cream thought it sounded a little nervous, as if there was something he was unsure of saying. Cream put a hand on his cheek, smiling.

"Don't worry Shadow," Cream said. "I bet it's a girl you're thinking about, right?"

_So why are you running away?_

_What is it I have to say_

_To make you admit you're afraid?_

_Why are you running away?_

Shadow sighed, looking down at the rabbit, who was now stroking his cheek.

"Yes, it is a girl that's troubeling me," Shadow said. "I...I think I love her. But, I always imagined I'd end up with Maria. I still can't forget her, and it's hard to tell...who it is I love more. If I fall for this girl, will I forget Maria? Would she be upset I'm with someone else?" Cream laughed, a sweet, polite laugh.

"Upset? Why would she be upset?" Cream asked. "Whoever the girl is, I know Maria would be happy you found someone. Can you tell me who it is?" Shadow looked at her, an odd look on his face. His cheeks were a bright red, as he put his arms around her.

"No more running away, I guess. So you want to know the girl?" Suddenly, Shadow pulled Cream to him, saying one word before planting a kiss on her lips,

"You."**

* * *

So, whad'ya think? For those of you out there who think Cream is too young for Shadow, remember this is four years in the future, so she's ten. Also, Shadow is technically not to young/old for anyone since he is immortal and ageless. Anyway, review please! Again, Shadow, Cream, Maria, Sunset Hill, and all that stuff are Sega's. The song is called _Running Away_ by Hoobastank. Anyway, chao for now!**


End file.
